


Metanoia

by Yahboobeh



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, NejiTen - Freeform, NejiTen Month, NejiTen Month 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yahboobeh/pseuds/Yahboobeh
Summary: AU. It's been twenty years since the Hyuuga invaded and colonized the small island that Gai, Lee, and Tenten called home. A failed rebellion brings these three under one roof, piecing together a new family after all having lost their own. Meanwhile, Neji Hyuuga is trying to figure out what happened to his father, and why there are nearly no records that speak of his life or death. Fearing he is prodding too close to the truth, Hiashi Hyuuga assigns Neji to inspect the villagers and their homes. After all, the Hyuuga will not tolerate a second rebellion.This AU is a collaboration for NejiTen month. Please check out @weaponsmistress on Instagram and Tumblr!
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji & Tenten, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to @weaponsmistress (follow them on Instagram and Tumblr)! I was approached with a collaboration idea for NejiTen month this year. We're not sure how long this fic will go (it could last longer than NejiTen month), but we're really hoping you enjoy the story.
> 
> The initial idea belongs to weaponsmistress, the artist. Each chapter will feature a piece of their art related to this AU. We hope you enjoy this partnership and if you do, we ask that you leave us some kudos and tell us what you think!

**Metanoia**   
_[meh-ta-noy-ah] | Greek_   
(n.) the journey of changing one's mind, heart, self, or way of life; spiritual conversation.  
  


  
  


**Chapter One**

The beach was Tenten’s favorite place. It was where she went to think, to escape. For as far back as she could recall, whenever things went wrong, she ran to her secret spot on the beach. 

Not that it was much of a secret anymore — Gai had found it quickly enough. Tenten never hid from him, but the ability it gave her to walk away, to disappear from the stress of life, made it her secret sanctuary. 

Gai and Lee had learned early on not to bother her here. Lee had found her adamant stubbornness and refusal to talk through her issues frustrating. He wanted their family to be one without discourse, but Tenten did not let go of things as quickly as Lee and Gai. 

Today was a special day, a day that came once a month. Today was inspection day. 

She detested many things about living under colonial rule, but the monthly inspections were the worst. 

The inspection schedule rotated, but someone was always able to determine who’s turn it was for inspection, and on what date. The time of day was a bit more complicated. The inspectors showed up whenever they wanted. Tenten thought the process was humiliating. She had complied with them initially until their little family had proven to be no threat. Once they were well known, she’d been conveniently absent each month. 

Lee had been upset, hurt, that she chose not to stand by Gai’s side after all he’d done for them. Gai did not offer much of his opinion, and while Tenten could see the disappointment in his eyes, he never stopped her from leaving. 

The loss of their independence had wounded them deeply, and they grieved the loss of their loved ones and their freedom in their way. 

The first steps onto the sand always sent a jolt through her. Shoes in one hand and a fist-full of skirt in the other, Tenten began her trek across the sand. The beach was peppered with rocks, especially when the tide pulled back into the ocean. 

Tenten moved with purpose to her favorite group of rocks. She liked to pull up her skirts and let the waves rush over her feet, pulling them down into the sand, beckoning her with the promise of a life that was her own, not owed to an invading nation and their condescending inspectors. 

Sometimes the day passed quickly, especially when she let the even crash of waves lull her to sleep. Sometimes the hours dragged by slowly, and she debated going back home early. She never did, waiting until the sun began to sink into the sea before moving from her perch. 

Today felt like a long day. The temperature was just a bit too cold for her liking, but the icy water was refreshing. But just as she’d accepted the slow pace of her day, her name rang out. The wind had practically slapped her across the face with it. 

_ Lee.  _

He’d learned not to bother her on inspection day unless it was necessary. 

“Tenten!” 

He was running. Tenten grit her teeth. Running on the beach was for escaping, not for luring her back to the town, back to hell. 

He stopped abruptly in front of her and straightened his shirt, opening his mouth to speak. 

Tenten held her hand up to him. 

“No.” 

“But Tenten—“

“I won’t, Lee.” 

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask you!” He gasped, exasperated from both his sprint and her attitude. 

“You want me to come home.” 

“There’s a new inspector though, he insists on meeting you.” 

“They all  _ insist  _ on meeting me. You think these inspectors would all share notes.” 

“This one is different, though.” 

“How?” 

“It’s the general’s nephew.” 

Tenten rolled her eyes. 

“Is that supposed to impress or intimidate me?”

“ _ Please, _ Tenten. He’s not taking ‘no’ for an answer.” 

She clenched her skirt in her fists, biting back her anger for the stuck up boy she’d occasionally seen in the market. Lee didn’t deserve it. She clenched her jaw. If she spoke, she would erupt. 

Lee knew this, and he also knew just what to say to make her give in. 

“What about father? What if they arrest him?” 

Tenten looked up at Lee. 

“Did he threaten that?” 

“It… it was heavily implied.” Tenten stood up and snatched her shoes and bag with a flash of anger and stomped back towards town. She heard Lee behind her but didn’t slow down. He would catch up. And then he would remind her to check her temper, but she would still throw her shoes on the ground when she got home. 

The only thing worse than an inspector was an arrogant inspector. 

* * *

Neji dragged his fingernail over the chip in his cup. The thin porcelain teacup had been well-loved over the years but still chipped at the rim. Back home, they would have fixed it, repaired it with gold, making it its own unique piece. 

No one did that here. They either lacked the resources or the desire. At least the tea was good. His teacher sat beside him along with another chipped cup of tea. And across from them sat the owner of the home they’d entered. 

Maito Gai’s hair was oddly cropped, as if he’d placed a bowl over his head and used it as a guide. His eyebrows were bold and weighted down his expression, deepening every emotion that flashed across his face. His Zhifu was rough spun silk dyed deep emerald green. 

Gai had insisted on preparing them his favorite blend of oolong. 

Neji had declined, insisting only on seeing his daughter. 

“Her presence is required for the inspection.” 

“She causes no trouble, and—“ Neji cut off his instructor.

“And her presence is  _ required  _ for the inspection. You have been too lenient, Hoheto, it’s no wonder my uncle has requested I step in.” 

Hoheto was quiet after that. Neji tried not to feel guilty for dressing down the older man, but if he was to be overseeing inspections, then he needed command of the situation. And if that meant having Maito Gai’s daughter dragged back from wherever she’d hidden on this godforsaken island, he would demand it—and he had. 

So now they waited with chipped cups and awkward, patchy conversation. 

Neji cleared his throat. 

“Your tea is excellent, but there is no need to try and flatter me. As long as things are in order, we will have no issues.” 

“I offer nothing more than my hospitality,” Gai replied with a smile, “isn’t that right, Hoheto?” 

“It’s true, Neji, Gai is always welcoming. You will come to enjoy his company.”

“With all due respect,” said Neji, imparting none, “this is an official inspection, not a social call.” 

Hoheto opened his mouth but had no reply. Gai spoke for him. 

“Ah, but there are times when it can be each. You’ll learn.” 

Neji frowned. 

“Are you implying I do not know how to do my job?”

“Not at all,” Gai smiled, unafraid of Neji’s tone or power, “just that there are many interesting people to meet. Forgive me, but you are still young.” 

Before Neji could argue, the massive ornate door to the receiving hall in the next room slammed. Neji winced, ears ringing. 

“Ah! Speaking of which! It seems Lee has returned with my daughter.” 

Tenten came into the room like a raging storm. Wisps of windswept hair escaped her buns, the hem of her hanfu was wet, and she had tracked damp sand into the sitting room. 

Neji sat up straight, arms crossed. 

“So kind of you to join us, Maito Tenten.” 

She glared at him, but said nothing, dropping gracelessly into the armchair across from him. 

“Tenten,” Gai said carefully, as Lee took a seat at her side, “you know the general’s nephew, Hyuuga Neji?” 

“Of course. Everyone knows the general and his family,” she adjusted in her seat, eyes never breaking contact, “I suppose that makes you think you’re important, doesn’t it?” 

Neji grit his teeth. 

“Tenten!” said Gai, “I know I taught you to respect guests.” 

“He is not a guest; he is an invader.” 

Neji suspected he knew why no previous inspectors pressured Gai to present Tenten. 

“Regardless of what pathetic insults you choose to cast my way, I am here to inspect your home, and you are here to be inspected.” 

“And if I refuse?” 

“There is no refusal; you know that.” 

Neji caught himself before he said more. He didn’t like his new role, but he would comply. Just as the villagers would have to report to him, so he would report to his uncle. 

And there  _ was  _ no refusal. Noncompliance meant there was something to hide, and anyone who refused inspection was arrested, at which point, their property would be searched. Inspections were guaranteed. 

Neji changed the subject. 

“Where were you?” 

“None of your business.” 

Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to quell the flames of anger that she prodded at. 

“It is my business. Besides, where you were is obvious, you were down at the beach. Your father and brother seemed to know that. My question is, why?”

“My answer remains the same.” 

“Stubbornness is suspicious, Maito Gai.” 

Tenten cut Gai off before he could respond, standing up. 

“I’d rather be stubborn and stand for something than be an unsuffering ass like you.”

Neji stood up too, setting his cup on the table with more force than necessary. 

“What’s your problem?” he asked, coolly, anger barely masked. 

“Your family invaded my island, slaughtered my people, and claimed what is ours for yourselves, threaten to arrest my family and me, and you have the gall to ask me what  _ my  _ problem is?”

She turned on her heel and left the room, just as much a storm as when she had entered. 

When he was confident, she was out of earshot Neji snapped. 

“I want her at every future inspection.” 

Lee spoke up. 

“But they’re rando—“

“—I know you can figure out the schedule, she certainly has. It’s not complicated. I want her here. End of discussion.” 

Neji turned to leave but paused to offer a stiff bow towards Gai. 

“I thank you for the tea; it was delicious.” 

And then he left, Hoheto scrambling to follow him. 

* * *

Untamed emotions swirled through Tenten. She walked with purpose and frustration through the overgrown courtyard towards her room. 

It was times like this that she would have left for the beach. But  _ he _ had tainted it, at least for today. Instead, she closed herself in her room and threw herself on her bed.

The bed was ornate, the frame built with rosewood. It hardly felt like hers, not yet at least. She hated it and what it represented.

The whole house had been a gift from the Hyuuga to reward Gai’s loyalty. Tenten hadn’t known the family who’d lived here before, and no one had to tell her why the property had been abandoned. The people before them, the owner of this bed, they had not been loyal. 

Alone, with her face buried in her pillow, Tenten allowed her frustration to overflow. Gai would check on her soon. She wouldn’t let him see her cry, not let him see how much Hyuuga Neji had gotten to her.

She cried herself to sleep, waking only when the bed dipped under Gai’s weight. His hand was on her shoulder, and Tenten felt tired, despite her nap. She shifted a little, her back still to him.

“Tenten, my sweet lotus--”

She closed her eyes; she was going to cry.

“Please don’t make me,” she whispered.

“Many men have been lenient with you, including me, but you have to face this reality eventually.”

“But--”

“Tenten, there is only so much tea I can pour before someone starts asking questions.”

Tears slipped out, and she tried to quell the tremble in her body. The way he covered for her, protected her, facing reality so that Tenten could avoid it overwhelmed her with tenderness and guilt. 

“Why him, though? Who does he think he is?”

“A much more powerful member of the Hyuuga than Hoheto.”

“So that gives him the reason to be such a jerk?”

“He has just as many eyes on him as we do, Tenten. You are all so young, too young for any of this. But we all have our roles to play.”

“You always talk about how nice Hoheto is. Why can’t  _ he _ be nice?”

Gai was quiet, taking his time to respond.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps he thinks too highly of himself,” Tenten tried to hold back a small satisfied grin, but then Gai continued, “Perhaps he too is hurting.”

Tenten scoffed.

“How could any Hyuuga be hurting?”

“Suffering does not discriminate. It permeates through the lives of the rich and the poor, the sick and the healthy, the hero and the villain.” He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “Remind us both, Tenten, what is the first noble truth?”

Tenten pushed up onto her elbows and turned over to sit, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“The truth of suffering,” she mumbled.

“What about suffering?”

Tenten didn’t want to discuss philosophy and religion, but she couldn’t argue.

“All life is suffering.”

Gai nodded, happy with her answer.

“Yes,” he said, “ _ all _ life. Even that of your enemy.” 

Tenten frowned. The embers of her anger still glowed. Even if everyone was suffering, surely someone like Hyuuga Neji wouldn’t be suffering nearly as much as someone like her.

“I know what you’re thinking. Don’t try and quantify your problems over his. You don’t know what they are and this isn’t a competition. You will meditate on this during your prayers.”

“Yes, father.” She looked down, no longer able to meet his gaze. She  _ hated _ disappointing him.

“But that is neither here nor now. Let’s find Lee and have something to eat. Perhaps dumplings?”

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. 

* * *

Neji sank in his chair and sighed. He pushed his hair back with his fingers, glaring at the notebook in front of him. For the most part, his first round of inspections had gone well. At least until they visited the Maito residence. 

Hiashi would expect his report soon. Neji flipped open the notebook to the page marked with Gai’s name. 

In his initial anger, Neji had littered the page with words like “difficult” and “uncomplying” but now his writing seemed too harsh. Gai had been kind and gentle. Should he have to face the very real and serious consequences of the words of two moody teenagers?

No.

Not this time, at least.

If Tenten failed to appear for the next inspection, then Neji would have to rethink. He opened a drawer, pulled out a small knife, and carefully cut out the page on Maito Gai. When he was done, it was as if the page was never there. Neji picked up his brush and started over. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get the ball rolling with this fic! Again, this is a collaboration with instagram user @weaponsmistress. Be sure to check her out! There's a link on my profile. Art that accompanies this chapter can be found on her instagram, on my tumblr and on AO3. (tumblr and AO3 are Yahboobeh). If you enjoyed this chapter please consider leaving a review! We love hearing what you think! 

**Chapter 2**

_"And it falls and it breaks and it turns into something new"  
\- Why can't we be friends?  
The Academic_

_She was 11 the first time she saw him. Gai had sent Lee and Tenten into town to pick up some food. Hyuuga Neji had walked past them with purpose as if he knew exactly how high above everyone else he was._

_He stuck out like a sore thumb, as every Hyuuga did. His skin was pale, almost like milk, and his eyes were the most peculiar shade of lavender that Tenten had ever seen. Despite likely having been born on the island, he dressed like a foreigner, wrapped in the silk robes that were popular on the mainland._

" _Is that a Hyuuga?" asked Lee._

" _Yeah. I wonder what he's doing here."_

_Lee shrugged._

" _Probably shopping, like everyone else."_

" _Don't they have servants for that?"_

" _Maybe he wanted some fresh air?"_

_Tenten crossed her arms._

" _Do you always have to find the good in everyone?"_

_Lee shifted the basket of plums he was carrying from one arm to the other, weighing his thoughts before responding._

" _There is good in everyone, Tenten."_

_Tenten looked over at the sweets stand and started walking. The stand was stuffed with cakes, dumplings, and every manner of pastry she knew. Her eyes fell on the skewers of candied fruits. Tenten stuck her hand in her pocket and counted the remaining coins._

" _Should we split something?" she asked, pointing towards the fruit._

_Lee nodded, before continuing on the lecture that he'd, no doubt, memorized from their father's ramblings._

" _You need to take a closer look at people to find the good!"_

_Tenten paid, grabbed her sweet, and chewed on the first piece of fruit before passing it to Lee._

_They took their time walking down the street, enjoying each bite when Neji walked past again. Lee elbowed her, and she looked up._

" _What do you see?"_

_Tenten chewed, considering her answer while she took in every detail of him._

" _I see a stuck up rich kid," she finally said, swallowing her snack._

_Lee frowned._

" _I think he looks sad."_

_Tenten rolled her eyes, sticking the empty skewer into her basket._

" _What could he possibly have to be sad about?"_

" _I'm not sure," said Lee, "but there's good hidden under it."_

Three years later, as Tenten sat across from Neji in their sitting room, she still thought he looked like a stuck up rich kid. It had been a month since the last inspection, and, much to everyone's relief, Tenten had stayed home without putting up a fight.

She crossed her arms and legs, bouncing her foot impatiently while the older Hyuuga instructed Neji as they ran down their checklist.

Gai had set a tea tray down on the table in front of them. Lee had eagerly joined him in pouring and handing out cups.

"How are you enjoying your new accommodations?" Neji asked, looking up from his notebook.

"They are lovely," said Gai, "we still have a lot of work to do, but with the general's permission, I would like to have the school ready to go by spring."

Neji nodded and added to his notes, pausing only for a drink of tea.

Tenten ran her thumbnail over the chip in her cup, feeling frustrated.

"Will our people be allowed to train here?"

Neji met her gaze and shrugged as if she'd asked him about the weather.

"It's unlikely."

"So, we're just supposed to train the enemy?"

"Tenten," Gai warned.

Neji put his tea down and turned his full attention to her. His back was straight, and his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, you are expected to train members of my family. And you will do so gladly."

Tenten clenched the arm of her chair with her free hand, trying to keep her mouth shut.

"You will do this," continued Neji, "and will cease to refer to my family as _the enemy_. That type of language is prohibited."

Tenten put down her cup and stood up.

"You and your family _are_ my enemies," she spat.

Neji sighed, setting his tea down too. He moved to stand. Tenten turned her back to him and stormed out of the room.

She could hear Neji's voice, soft, casual, privileged.

"Maito Gai, where are her rooms?"

Tenten stopped dead in her tracks. Her stomach sank as she waited for Gai's answer.

"In the upper quarter, on the east side. Lee will show you."

"Thank you."

Tenten remained frozen in place as Lee guided Neji and Hoheto towards the back of the compound. As he passed, Tenten heard Neji whisper to her.

"Learn your place." And then they were gone. She felt Gai behind her as she fought back angry tears.

"Why would you do that, baba?"

"You left me no choice, Tenten."

"But my _room_?"

"Your room has been searched before, Tenten, and it will be searched again. Hoheto rarely ever checks as he trusts us. Neji does not yet trust us and, and you are making it more difficult."

"Wh should he trust us? And why do you trust _them_?"

"What choice do we have, Tenten?" She felt the weight of his arm on her shoulder. "This is what our lives look like now."

"I hate it."

"I know, but we need to make the best of this situation. If you want me to train more than just Hyuuga children, we need to form a positive relationship with Neji. If we are seen as an asset instead of a threat, then presenting that idea will be met with less resistance."

Both were quiet for a moment before Gai continued.

"I know you're hurting. We're all hurting, sweetheart, but in order to heal, you will need to learn to let go of your anger. What happened to us was not Neji's doing."

"If he is complacent, then how is he any better?"

"Because he and Hoheto are doing what they need to survive. And surviving is much easier if we are all amicable towards each other."

Tenten turned around, still unable to meet Gai's eyes, and buried her face into his chest, hugging him around the waist. He stroked her back and hair whispering soothing words.

"I'm sorry, Tenten. I know you feel like your space is being violated, but it will be over soon."

She wept silently into his shirt while, across the compound, her room was turned over.

* * *

Neji sat at his desk, looking down at his scant notes about the Maito family.

The search of Tenten's room had turned up nothing unusual. Even the journal she'd tucked under her mattress lacked anything substantial. It would barely be worth mentioning, except that Hoheto pointed out that her behavior would have to be noted this time.

Neji sighed. There were plenty of families in town that were much more suspicious but still provided less resistance than Tenten.

She'd written about him in her journal. It was nothing unexpected, just a recounting of their first meeting (she'd called him a few choice words) and the dread of having to see him again.

Initially, Neji wanted to write down every detail of her behavior and confiscate her journal, but Hoheto had advised against it.

" _She is hurting very deeply," Hoheto cautioned, "it would be best if you two could learn not to challenge each other."_

" _She needs to learn to respect me," Neji had retorted._

" _Ah, but Neji, respect must be earned."_

And so, when Neji wrote his notes, he carefully stated that the Maito family was amicable and looking forward to training the Hyuuga. He briefly mentioned that Tenten had been upset about the prospect, but a search of her room showed nothing suspicious.

_She is likely struggling with her new station and curious as to why we have chosen to work with her father._

Neji wrote down a few more notes before setting down his brush. He stretched out his back and waited for the ink to dry.

Neji wondered what his father might have done in his place. He thought a lot about the advice his father might have been able to give, had he still been alive.

But having lost him at such a young age, the advice of Hyuuga Hizashi was sparse, and often Neji thought it was a miracle he could remember his face.

 _He would probably say the same things as Hoheto,_ Neji thought. But he also liked to imagine that Hizashi wouldn't be as complacent as Hoheto. That being the brother of a general, he would speak up when Hiashi overstepped his boundaries. There was a faint memory of a tattoo under a headband, marring the skin of his father's forehead. Neji never knew why it was there, only that his father was ashamed of it. He knew it was a punishment, just not for what, and so as a child he'd imagined it was for acting righteously.

Someday he would find out if that was the truth.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?"

The door popped open, revealing Hoheto.

"Have you finished preparing your report?"

Neji nodded and stood up, grabbing the notebook. He handed it to Hoheto, who checked it over.

"Good. This is well done, especially the part about Maito Tenten."

"Why do we go through such lengths to protect them?"

"You should know, Neji, a happy village is a peaceful village. If we toss people into jail cells for every outburst, we'll have another rebellion on our hands before we know it."

"So that's our job? Not just to seek out any plots, but to discourage them from happening at all?"

"Now, you are beginning to understand. This is why you must make Tenten earn your respect. People talk. She has a fiery personality. It won't be long before people learn about your argument and subsequent search of her room. She may have been in the wrong, but her people will always side with her."

Hoheto handed Neji back the notebook, with a slight bow.

"Now, if you are ready, your uncle is prepared to hear your report."

* * *

Tenten laid back in the sand, relishing in the heat from the sun. She'd waited for Neji to leave the compound before shutting herself in her room to make sure nothing was out of place. But she could still imagine him in her space, pawing through drawers and her closet, seeking out anything that he could label as suspicious. Tenten stood in the center of her room and looked around. He could have trashed it if he'd wanted to, but nothing was out of place. It made her feel sick. If he'd come through in a blind rage and knocked things over and emptied drawers, she would have had something concrete against him. She would have been able to look at Gai and say, "See? This is what happens!"

But her room was exactly as she'd left it.

Tenten grabbed her bag and left, needing distance from Neji. She stocked up with snacks and allowed herself to be seen by Gai as she left.

She spent the rest of the day there, only returning home after it was dark, and she was cold.

When she fell into bed, Tenten was too weary to give much thought to the earlier search, and for that, she was grateful.

* * *

When Neji arrived for the next inspection, Gai met them at the gate.

"If I may be so bold, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hoheto," he said with a bow, "Tenten has promised me today she will behave. I ask only that you recognize she has a tendency to challenge authority. We have been working on that with her daily prayers and meditations."

It was a warning, a plea. _Please don't antagonize her._

"I am glad to hear she finds herself in better spirits today," said Neji, "I expect things will go much smoother."

 _I will do my best._ Neji hoped Gai understood his assurance.

They strolled through the first courtyard as Gai explained how he wanted to use the space for training his students. Neji nodded and commented on the improvement.

"You must have been working hard. Last month the garden was overgrown and full of weeds."

"Ah, well, as you know, the Yamanaka family are avid botanists. I had some assistance cleaning up."

"How does the Yamanaka family feel about your new station?"

Hoheto met Neji's eyes and gave him an approving nod. They would make sure to question the Yamanaka family about the visit.

"They are pleased to see us rise," said Gai, "and are eager to get their hands dirty with the sweet earth that nourishes life."

When they arrived in the sitting room, Neji was surprised to see Tenten with a tray of tea, waiting for them.

She set it down on the table and began pouring as everyone took their seats.

Tenten offered Hoheto the first cup and Neji the second, meeting his gaze as she spoke.

"It's chrysanthemum today. I hope you don't mind."

Neji could see the strain at the corners of her mouth. She was trying to be pleasant, not to lash out.

"Thank you," he said, and she seemed to relax just a little. His cup today bore no chips. She'd taken care to make sure they had the best ones. Neji took a sip. "Did you brew this, or was it your father?"

Tenten pursed her lips, preparing a retort if Neji chose to mock the tea. She took a breath and straightened her back.

"I prepared it."

"It's good."

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What? No comment about it being weak or poisoned?"

Neji smirked at her and took another sip.

"Not today."

* * *

The inspections slowly grew less formal. Tenten had taken over the role of preparing tea, as it gave her something to do the morning of the inspection. She would try a new blend every month. Tenten had made tea every month for six months when she realized, with a sinking feeling, that she was starting to look forward to the visits.

She was at the market, looking at the various tea blends when it hit her. Tenten looked up at the older man minding the stall. He spoke, but she didn't hear him. Was she really looking forward to making tea for _him_? After everything she'd been through and the way, he'd first treated her?

"Miss!"

Tenten returned from her thoughts, and the man's face fell into focus.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I didn't catch that."

"I asked what type of tea you would like today, miss."

"Jasmine," and even as she went through the motions of paying and accepting the package, Tenten's mind was gone again.

Her walk home felt surreal. Tenten felt separate from her body, watching from above as it wound through familiar streets. She looked guilty as if a packet of jasmine tea labeled her a traitor. Pleasant visits with Neji and Hoheto, were supposed to be a front, a facade, but she _liked_ them. Was she betraying the memory of her parents? Of everyone else who had died in the rebellion?

Tenten thought she heard whispers about her and Gai, how their tea gave them away as traitors.

She shook her head.

_Everyone loves baba; no one would say that._

She stopped at the familiar fork in the road. If she kept going straight, she would find her way home. If she turned right, she could walk the shoreline for a while.

While she struggled to decide, Naruto appeared at her side.

"Tenten! What are you up to?"

"Oh, hi, Naruto," she flashed him a brief smile, "I was just about to head home."

"Did you get anything good in town?"

"Just some tea. Our inspection is tomorrow, and baba insists we show them our hospitali-tea," she rolled her eyes as she placed the emphases into Gai's pun.

"Ugh, I hate inspection day. And the new kid, Neji? He's got a stick pretty far up his ass, huh?"

Tenten wanted to defend Neji but stopped herself. She wasn't supposed to want that.

"Yeah. I wish we could do something about them."

"Now that you mention it," Naruto leaned in close and lowered his voice.

"I head Kakashi talking last time Yamoto came over. There are people making plans."

"Plans?"

"Yeah. To get rid of them."

"The Hyuu—"

"Shhh!" Naruto pressed his finger to her lips, "There's meetings, I guess. I'm going to try and find out more about them."

Tenten felt something stir in her, a sensation she hadn't felt in years: hope. She took a deep breath and felt lighter.

"I want to know what you find out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** _  
__"With all those secrets_  
 _We swore we'd take 'em to the grave"  
\- Dark Days_  
 _Pup_

__

Neji sank to the grass and leaned back against the giant magnolia tree that overlooked the courtyard. He allowed the slightest of sighs as his back pressed into the bark. Another month meant another meeting with Hiashi to go over the lives of the citizens that Neji visited. The process, while uncomplicated, was draining. Neji prided himself in appearing calm, stoic, and cold when the situation demanded it. This standoffish demeanor was necessary when meeting with Hiashi.

Neji often spent time in the courtyard after meetings with his uncle. The gardens were lush and beautifully laid out. There was a pond with a small waterfall someone had constructed by stacking rocks and slabs of slate. The trickle of water was pleasant, and Neji often used the sound to help him slip into meditation.

It was easy to let the water wash away his thoughts, emotions, and earthly attachments.

Lately, Neji was finding it harder to let go, especially on inspection day. Before his role as an inspector, Neji prided himself on how easily he could slip into nothingness, how close he was to attaining something more. He now wondered if those thoughts had been immature and egotistical.

But concerns about his ego were not the catalyst; the inspections were.

Stepping into the homes and lives of so many others rattled something inside of him. Hiashi had put Neji in his role to keep him distracted from seeking out the truth about his father's death.

It had done the opposite.

Neji saw so many families, and each one was unique. Some were undoubtedly happy, while others were tense and uncomfortable. Neji saw love and resentment, loss giving way to new life, and every possible combination of people and emotions in between. He wondered what kind of family he and his father would have grown into. It wasn't fair that Neji had been robbed of that feeling.

Sometimes when Maito Gai asked him about his day over tea, Neji imagined Hizashi in his place. Gai was trying to reach him, to make him feel welcome and at home in their crumbling and dusty compound. Neji once was convinced that no one, especially not Maito Gai, would crack him open. But after six months, Neji was starting to doubt the strength of the wall he'd built.

It seemed there was only one thing that Neji now knew to be true: he would find out what happened to his father.

* * *

Sometimes things fall into place in scattered and unexpected ways. This was true for Neji. He'd had no desire to escort his cousin into town, but Neji obeyed.

It was an hour into their trip when the universe presented him with a boisterous villager who's stock of spiky blonde hair shone like the sun.

Neji knew Uzumaki Naruto. He lived with Hatake Kakashi, a man roughly the same age as Gai, who had taken Naruto in. The Hatake household was part of Neji's inspection rotation.

Naruto's existence wasn't remarkable to Neji and his plans, but his cousin's reaction was.

When Naruto's voice rang out through the market, Hinata froze. Neji sensed the immediate shift in her demeanor. Hinata gasped and tensed up, her face turning the lightest shade of pink.

"You like him."

Hinata snapped her head towards him, her eyes going wide at the accusation.

"W-what?"

"Naruto. You clearly like him."

"I-I—"

"Imagine the shock on uncle's face."

"No! Please, Neji," she grabbed his arm, "I beg you. Don't say anything."

Neji pulled his arm from her and started walking away. Behind him, Hinata scrambled to catch up.

"Please, Neji! He… he'll be so mad."

"He would," Neji agreed, "do you think he'd punish you for loving a commoner or Naruto for catching your eye?"

He felt her grip on his sleeve again, and he knew he had Hinata exactly where he needed her.

"Promise me you won't tell!"

Neji looked over his shoulder at her.

"Make it worth my while."

Hinata, to her credit, held his gaze, her determination just as strong as his own. She _really_ did like him.

"What do you want?" she asked softly, the undercurrent of defeat already creeping into her voice.

"My father."

Hinata's brows furrowed.

"Y-your father?"

"I want to know what happened to him."

"B-but I don't—"

"Find out."

Neji yanked his arm from her grasp again and continued back towards their compound.

"I'll give you time," he said, "to do some digging."

Hinata said nothing; she didn't need to. Her very being radiated an aura of defeat and acceptance.

What information she might obtain about Hizashi, Neji hadn't the slightest clue, but she was much less likely to be discovered.

* * *

Tenten laid down on the grass. She sighed with relief, her muscles already stiffening.

"Let's go again!"

Lee leaned over her, shielding the sun from her eyes.

"Give me a minute."

Tenten was sore, tired, and in desperate need of a bath. Her face was caked in sweat and dirt, and she could feel a bruise growing on her thigh from one of Lee's well-timed kicks. But every time Tenten and Lee sparred, she felt stronger. Learning to fight might be unconventional, but the Maito household was a picture-perfect example of the concept of abnormal. Her skills made her feel safe. Tenten and Lee had grown up under the shadow of loss, scarcity, and foreign rule. Learning to defend herself gave Tenten a glimmer of independence, something she could cling to and never let go. The Hyuuga could take everything from her and her people, and she would still be able to land a punch square on her enemy's jaw.

Lee would push Tenten past her limits, which she appreciated, but he often didn't know when to stop.

"Okay," she said, sitting up, "one more spar."

"Yes!" Lee jumped up with joy and grabbed Tenten's wrist, pulling her up to her feet.

They each took a moment to stretch out and slid into their starting stance when Gai's excited cheer rang out across the courtyard.

Tenten straightened up and looked towards the main gate. Gai and Kakashi emerged; Gai's arm tight around Kakashi's shoulder.

"Tenten, are you ready?" Kakashi and Gai were friends. A visit typically meant nothing of consequence.

Tenten thought back to her conversation with Naruto, watching Gai and Kakashi head towards the kitchen.

"Sorry, Lee, I've changed my mind."

She hurried after the pair, careful to go unnoticed. Just outside the kitchen, Tenten pressed herself up against the wall and peered around the corner. They had left the door open a crack. It wasn't enough to see, but Tenten could hear the soft clatter of a busy kitchen. Gai was undoubtedly preparing tea.

"Tenten what are you-"

"Shhh!" Tenten clapped her hand over Lee's mouth and tucked around the corner in case they'd been heard.

They waited in silence, but no one had heard them. When the muffled cadence of conversation permeated the air Tenten let go of Lee and leaned back around the corner, straining her ears to hear.

"-We need your help."

"I have made my position clear many times before, Kakashi."

"This time could be different."

"I don't see how."

"What are they talking about?" Lee whispered.

Tenten waited, listening.

"You'll be training them. We can-"

"Having a Hyuuga on our side didn't-"

"Wait," Lee said, "they're talking about the failed rebellion, aren't they?"

"I think so," said Tenten.

Lee piqued with interest now and scooted a little further around the corner to hear.

"-I can't risk it, Kakashi. We've just found our standing. We lost so much last time. Lee is happy and thriving, and Tenten… she is still healing."

"Think about it."

"I have."

"I see."

There was a weighted pause before Kakashi spoke again.

"We're meeting on the 14th. In the forest behind the Nara compound at midnight."

"I shouldn't hear this."

"Think about it."

Tenten pulled away, her head spinning. Naruto's information had been accurate. A second rebellion was in the works.

* * *

Neji was antsy. It had been nearly a week since his trip to the market with Hinata. He had doubted her a dozen times over but exercised patience. Finally, in the morning, she found him in the courtyard, greeting him with a bow.

"Cousin," she'd said, "I would like to visit the market. Will you join me?"

Neji had to stop himself from jumping up and dragging her into town right that moment. Instead, he'd nodded and calmly rose from his seat on the grass.

They'd made their way down to the harbor, Hinata picking out and purchasing a few items. She took her time. Neji knew that it was so their outing would be seen and activities unquestioned, but part of him wondered if she enjoyed drawing out the wait.

They walked until the merchant's stalls and unloading ships thinned. The breeze kicked up, heavy with salt and the pungent, rotting stench of low tide.

Hinata stilled and looked out at the ocean.

"It is pretty here," she said.

Neji noticed her hand dart under the silk scarf she'd used to line her basket.

"Yes," Neji agreed, "it is."

"We should take walks by the sea more often." Hinata pulled a small black book out from under the scarf. She pressed it to Neji.

He shivered, unsure if it was in anticipation or from the chill of the breeze. The book was thin, small, and fit in his pocket.

"Yes," he agreed, making sure it was tucked away securely, "we should visit more often."

There were more than one of these books, he surmised.

"Perhaps," Neji said, offering an olive branch, "we may even come across Uzumaki on one of our trips. I could introduce you."

"Thank you, cousin."

Neji swallowed and nodded. He should have returned her gratitude with his own, but he couldn't bring himself to. Hinata had not brought this as an offering of kindness, but as a desperate act of cohesion. The method didn't matter, though. All that Neji cared about were the contents of the book.


End file.
